Two Worlds
by Ali-Tina Those Girls
Summary: He's famous. She's average. He's got all the money in the world. She's got a decent paycheck. He's got everything. She's got nothing. What happens when the two worlds collide?...Srry I changed the summary :...R&R Thank You!
1. The Meeting

"Two Worlds"

Chapter 1 – The Meeting

"Order up!" yelled a girl about 20 year old said to one of the workers.

"We got a 5 pc Chicken McNugget and a Big Mac. Got that Shirley?" the twenty-year-old girl said.

"Got it, Janice." Shirley replied.

A little boy about 5 with brown shaggy was sitting in the back room.

"Ateh, when awe we gowing hoome?" (A/N: Ateh means older sister in Tagalog) The four-year-old boy asked.

"Don't worry, Jay, we're going home soon." Janice replied.

In about 30 minutes, Janice's shift was over. She took off her uniform and changed to jeans and a black shirt in the back room. She grabbed her coat and purse and started carrying Jay out the cafe. When, just her luck, a crowd was formed outside. 'What the heck is going on?' Janice thought.

"Can I have an autograph?" a girl about 10 years old asked.

"Sure, who can I make it out for?" a man in his late twenties asked.

"Chelsea." the girl said shyly.

"Here you go Chelsea," he said handing the paper back.

The man wearing a baseball cap, a shirt that said 'Hustle. Loyalty. Respect', and jeans. As he smiled his dimples showed.

'Pretty cute.' Janice thought.

"Okay everybody, I will be signing autographs later, but right now John Cena has to eat." He said with a chuckle.

As he walked towards the door he bumped into Janice, causing her to fall over.

"Oh shoot, I'm sorry." he said while reaching for her hand so he can help her stand up.

"Oh it's okay, nothing broken." she said with a nervous laugh. He was examining her. She had tan skin; black hair that was up in a ponytail with bangs covering her face. She had a slim body but you couldn't really tell because she was wearing a really baggy shirt, She had honey-mist eyes that complimented her face nicely.

"Hey, you're cute." He said.

"Oh thanks...oh he gets that a lot." Janice said.

John couldn't help but laugh. "So, what's your name, little guy." he asked, kneeling down to reach Jay.

"Jonathon, but you can call meh Jay." Jay said.

"Hey, my name's Jonathon, too." John said.

"Is he your kid?" John asked sadly.

"No, he's my little brother. " Janice answered quickly. "Oh!" John said with relief. He didn't want to lose this girl. This girl was different than girls he dated.

"Umm, why was there a huge crowd?" Janice asked.

"Just some fans." John said with a smile.

Janice takes a look at her watch, "We better get going, Jay."

"Ateh, I wanna talk to John." Jay complained.

"Don't worry, we'll see him again...I hope." she said with a smile and looked at John.

"Yeah." John said.

"Bye." John and Janice said at the same time with a smile.

Janice went to her Sion XB and bulked Jay into his baby seat.

"Ateh, do you like John?" Jay asked innocently.

"I don't know, Jay, I don't even know him." Janice said.

Janice drove up to a rather large building. They went inside and into their apartment. She dressed up into shorts and a shirt, and dressed up Jay in his pajama. She turned on the TV and got a snack in the kitchen.

"Ateh! Ateh! It's John!" Jay said as she walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, so it is..." Janice said.

She looked at the TV and saw WWE, Janice didn't want her little brother watching wrestling. She got up and changed the channel to cartoons.

"Hey didn't yu heaw me? John was on da TB (TV)." Jay said sadly.

"Yeah." Janice said unbelievingly.

"Okay, time for bed it's ten o' clock, Ateh's got a busy day tomorrow." Janice said. Janice lay in her bed... thinking of John's cute smile and fell asleep.


	2. The next meeting

:i think we **dream** so we dont have to be _apart_ so long.  
if were in _each others **dreams**_ we can be_together_  
_all _the **time**" -- winnie the pooh :

EDIT://  
Janice's POV  
I woke up to Jay jumping on my bed.  
"Ate, wake up, I'm hungwy." Jay whined.

"Okay, we are going to the coffee shop." I said getting up.

"Awe we gonna' see Ashley?" Jay asked hopefully.

"Yeah. Of course!" I said.

"I'll go get dweesed!"Jay ran happily down the hall. I laughed and went to take a shower. After I got dressed I saw Jay run downstairs.  
"I'm ready!" Jay exclaimed. I looked at Jay and laughed. His shirt was on backwards, pants on backwards, and his left and right shoe were on the wrong side.

"I'll help you." I laughed. I got Jay ready and we started on our walk to the coffee shop. As soon as we reached the shop, I turned the knob and found a little girl waiting in front of the door.

"Hiya Jay and Janice!" the girl with brown hair said. "Hey Ashley!" I said squatting down next to her. "Where's your mom?" I asked her.

"Um, at the counter. Jan can we go to the park across the street?" Ashley said. I looked at Jay, and laughed. He had his cute puppy dog face on.

"Um, how long has your mom been working?" I asked.

"Since very early!" She exclaimed. 'Wow, better let her take a break.' I thought. I walked up to the counter to find Cathy laying her head on the counter. "Missy, how long have you been here?" I asked making her head jump up.

"I opened the shop, Joe asked me to," she said yawning in the process.

"You should take the rest of the day of, Cathy. I'll take your shift." I said.

"No its ok..." She said yawning again.

" I'll take your shift, but you have to watch the kids at the park. Kay?" I said wiping the counter.

"Fine." She took the kids and walked across the street. I started wiping the tables and serving the customers. As usual the bell rung when someone came in. I couldn't help myself but i looked to see who it was. There, stood a man with a black hat, jeans, sneakers, and a shirt that said Chaingang. I just got the coffee offthe counter and started to walk to the couple by the window. As i walked, next thing i knew i was on the floor.  
"Oh crap." I said wiping the coffee of my apron. "I'm sorry." a guy said. My eyes met his big brown ones. "Joh--"a hand covered my mouth.

"Yeah, it's me." He said. "I just want a cup of coffee without being mobbed by a bunch of fans." He said walking towards the counter.

"Hold on, Wait at the counter." I said serving the last couple at the window. I walked to the counter pouring a cup of coffee for me and him.

3rd Person

Janice walked to the counter pouring herself and him a Cup o Joe (A/n Cup o joe so fun to say xD)

"So, what makes you have so many fans?" Janice said taking a sip of coffee.  
_  
'wow she reallly doesn't know. Should i tell her? If I do then maybe she might act awkwardly around me. If I don't maybe she might start liking me. Then she'll like me for me! ...  
_"John...John." Janice said waving her hand in his face.

"Oh...Let's just say , I'm well-known." John smirked. "By the way I never got your name. You're the girl from the other day right?" John said smiling.

"Oh it's Janice… Janice Canta, and yeah." she said. "Oh I have to check on Jay. Want to come?" She said grabbing the keys.

"Sure." John said getting up from his seat and following Janice to the park across the street.

"Hey, Cathy. This is John." Janice said walking to Cathy.

"Nice to meet you." John said shaking Cathy.  
John sat next to Cathy on the bench and watched Janice play with Jay and Ashley.

"You like her don't you?" Cathy said looking at Janice too.

"Erm, well I just met her." John asked.

"Hmm… no excuses, John." Cathy laughed

"Well, she is pretty cute." John smiled as he watched Janice slide down the slide with Ashley and Jay.

"Sometimes I'm jealous of Janice. She's had it way worse than me, and she always finds a way to put a smile on her face. She always puts everyone else well-being before hers." Cathy said. "So if you hurt her, your going to have to deal with me." Cathy said looking at John. She started laughing.

"What's so funny?" John said.

"You looked so scared." Cathy said laughing. She took a glance at her watch.

"Ashley! It's time to go home." Cathy said picking her little girl up.

"Bye Cathy!" Janice and John said as Cathy walked the opposite direction.

"Bye! Nice, meeting you John!" She yelled.

"Hey, Janice, mind if I escort you home?" John asked.

"Not at all." She said taking his hand.

"Hey Jowhn i saws you on tb lawst nighyt!"Jay said as John carried him on his back.

"Yup, you sure did, Jay." John said sarcastically.

"Stop making fun of my baby brother." Janice said teasingly.

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked.

"Um...Take your hat!" Janice said, in a quick movement she took his hat.

"Hey!" John said rather loudly.

"Hey isn't that John Cena?" a person walking by asked.

"Yeah I think it is!" A girl said.

"Run!" John yelled as a bunch of fans ran after them.

To be continued…


	3. Sleeping Over

**  
**Sorry guys but my laptop kind of crashed on me and the chapter was on it so I had to write it over. Enjoy! **

* * *

Third POV**

John was holding Jay as Janice trailed behind them.

"Turn here!" Janice yelled as they turned into an empty alley. As their back faced the wall behind them, the crowd quickly ran passed it.

"Don't worry I know this place like the back of my hand," Janice breathed heavily. "Oh my gosh, what the hell is that?!" She pointed to her back hand.

"Janice!" John yelled at her. The small Jay in his arms started giggling, "Ate's funny."

"Well follow me." She whispered, signaling for him to follow. With a series of left, rights, and straights, they got to her apartment. She locked the door behind her as soon as John got in the apartment.

"Thanks." John said as he smiled showing his dimples.

"No problem, Your really famous to have those many fans aren't you?" Janice said going into her refrigerator to get some water.

"Yup, that famous." He said going up to her. He went up to her and tried taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"HEY! Go get your own." Janice said snatching the water bottle.

"Come on Jan Jan, didn't you ever learn to share?" He said pouting.

"Nope," She stuck her tongue out, "and don't you ever call me that again."

" Okay, I should be going to the hotel. Even though I might be mauled by my so-called fans," He said walking away slowly.

"John, are you trying too get me to feel guilty, and convince you to stay here?" Janice said casually.

"No, Of course not." He smirked.

"Bathroom's first room to the right of the kitchen, as you can see we don't have a guest room…" Janice got interrupted by John.

"It's okay. I could just sleep with you." He smirked.

"How about no, I've got a couch with your name all over it." She smiled.

"Will you be accompanying me?" He flirted.

"Nope sorry." She said sarcastically.

"ATE!" Jay came into the living room screaming. He started running around giggling.

"Oh no. Jay did you take more than one cookie?" Janice asked the running boy.

"NOOOO!" Jay replied. Janice started to chase him around the apartment but sugar cookies and little 4 year olds don't mix.

"Aren't you going to help John?" Janice said about 10 minutes later. John just sat casually at the apartment counter and started to sip from the water bottle.

"Just a minute." He said.

"How long is that?" Janice said panting as she ran after the little boy. It wasn't until about 5 minutes later did John decide to get up and get Jay. All he did was stick out his arm and the little Jay was in his arms in less than 30 seconds.

**Janice's POV **

Did you just see that? Stinking show off.

"What?" He said as I looked at him weirdly.

"John, I'm tired." Jay said as his eyes started to close. John smiled and put Jay on the couch. Cute smile. WAIT! What? Did I just say that? In my mind?

"Jan Jan's, pretty slow." John mumbled.

"SHUTUP! I told you not to call me that." I said walking to the refrigerator and taking out some noodles, and vegetables. "Oh, by the way, I've got some extra clothes."

"Chick clothes?" John asked.

"No, I've got guy's clothes." I got up and walked to my bedroom closet. I took out a pair of my dad's dark jeans and a black t-shirt. I walked back into the kitchen and threw the clothes at John.

"There, there's a shower in the bathroom, and towels on the hamper." I said as I turned on the stove.

"So will the lovely lady be joining me?" He smirked once again.

"Still a no, John." I said annoyingly.

"Fine, Jan Jan." He said going towards the bathroom. Damn that cute idiot.

* * *

30 minutes later 

"Hey, what are you cooking?" John said with the towel around his neck. His hair was darker than before the shower. The clothes I gave him fit him perfectly.

"Pancit." I answered.

"What's that?" he asked taking a seat at the counter.

"Fried Noodles, here, taste it." I said getting a spoonful and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Mmm, that's good! Give me a plate!" He said all excited as I laughed at him.

"Wow, you eat a lot." I laughed watching him stuff his face with the pancit.

"Hm? Oh it's just that it's so good!" He said with a full mouth. I giggled at him. He finished all of the pancit I cooked. All of it. Pig. I snickered at my thought.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked drinking water.

"Nothing, just that your washing the dishes." I said as he spit the water saying, "What?"  
I nodded as he reluctantly washed the dishes. I smiled and grabbed two mugs and made hot chocoa. I love hot chocoa. My dad used to make it with marshemallows and everything.

"I'm going to put Jay in his room." I said getting up and leaving the two mugs on the counter. I picked up Jay and changed him into his Spider man Pajamas. I laughed as I saw how cute he was. I kissed his forehead and left his door open. Just in case a little lost boy has a nightmare and crawls into his big sister's room. As I walked towards the living room I grabbed the only mug of hot chocoa left.

"Your welcome." I said sarcastically at John sitting on the couch watching Television.

"Oh, Thanks." He smiled, showing his dimples. Cute dimples. Cute smile.

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything but why do you have guy's clothes?" John said.

"For well, Jay of course." I answered taking the remote from him and placing my mug on coffee table.

"Besides that." He said. My eyes were closing. I quickly shook my head. Chasing your little four year old brother around your apartment is very tiring. I yawned.

"Well, it's a long story. Plus, I don't know you that well…" I trailed off.

"My names, John Cena. I was born April 23, 1977. I'm currently 30 years old. I'm 6 foot 1, you could probably see that since your so short," John smirked. This was my turn to say "Hey!". "I'm 240 pounds, and I was born in West Newbury, Mass." He stopped.

"Wow." I said. That was the only thing to describe what he just said.

"Anything else you need to know, Shorty?" He smirked. Boy, he smirks a lot.

"Fine, I'll find out more about you later." I said. I got up and changed into my pajamas. A pair of boxer shorts and a sweatshirt.

"Aw, your so cute with your pajamas." He teased. Stupid boy making my face turn red.

"Shut up." I said taking a seat next to him. I yawned again and continued, "They're my dad's clothes. I got them from our old house…"

"Why do you have them?" He asked me seriously.

"Because, it still has the smell of his cologne I missed so much…" I trailed off. My eyes lids began to feel heavy and I fell asleep.

John's POV  
  
"Wait what exactly happened to your dad?" I asked. I could hear relaxed breathing next to me. Janice's head fell on my shoulder. I smiled. She's so cute. I turned off the TV and grabbed the blankets on the couch and put it over us. I moved her bangs out of her face. So I guess I will have company tonight.


End file.
